


紫羅蘭組等級鑑定

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [9]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 那是某次「藝人等級鑑定」的節目收錄，VIP解答室中，YOSHIKI和TOSHI正閒得發慌。
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 1





	紫羅蘭組等級鑑定

那是某次「藝人等級鑑定」的節目收錄，VIP解答室中，YOSHIKI和TOSHI正閒得發慌。

「來自拍！」YOSHIKI舉起iPhone橫擺。

「嗯。」TOSHI湊進鏡頭。

但YOSHIKI喀嚓一聲不過癮，一按再按，過程中換了十來個姿勢，TOSHI則一如往常像雕像般動也不動，到了第十一次，TOSHI忽然玩心大起，從後面攬住YOSHIKI的頭，往太陽穴親了下去。

「哇啊！」YOSHIKI的手機滑掉了，他伸出雙手驚險把手機按在腿上，接著看也沒看就伸出左手往TOSHI大腿處狠狠捏了一下，「你幹嘛！」

TOSHI本來笑得開心，這會兒吃痛猛縮起身子，雙腳彈起，鞋尖砰地狠狠撞向桌底，桌上點心全被震得飛起兩吋。

「怎麼了怎麼了？」YOSHIKI疑惑，把滑到桌邊的三層蛋糕架推回去。

TOSHI沒回話，只是身子前傾，一手扶桌、一手搭著椅背，很痛的樣子。

「啊，對不起對不起對不起⋯⋯」領悟到自己捏到了哪裡，YOSHIKI連忙雙手合十，卻同時笑得合不攏嘴。

TOSHI似笑非笑站了起來，低頭看向YOSHIKI，這個姿勢使得他的臉陷入陰影中，他用毛骨悚然的慢速陸續拉掉雙手手套。

YOSHIKI咬住下唇，一手先護住跨間，另一手擋在身體前方晃著，又想防TOSHI又想護住自己。

TOSHI往YOSHIKI臉上虛晃一招，後者用一手去擋，但TOSHI雙手飛快下滑——捏了YOSHIKI兩邊乳尖。

「哇啊啊啊！」YOSHIKI縮起身子往旁邊扭，索性跑離椅子，拿起桌上的點心開始往TOSHI身上丟，「變態！TOSHI變態！變態變態變態！」

TOSHI退了兩步，抬起手肘擋住第一波，趁著間隙露臉得意笑，卻緊接著被第二波砸中臉，趕緊扶墨鏡。

主攝影棚裡的主持人一臉黑線地緩緩拿起麥克風：「那個，VIP解答室是怎麼回事？等一下，那些餅乾不是給你們這樣用的，年齡合計破百的兩位大叔⋯⋯」

（全文完）


End file.
